Darth Sidious
Mara Jade Cronal Lumiya Luke Skywalker }}Darth Sidious, born as Sheev Palpatine, was a Human male was trained in the Dark Side of the Force by Darth Plagueis, and would grow up to become Dark Lord of the Sith. Recorded by history as the most powerful Sith Lord who had ever lived, Sidious followed his master's teachings, and would soon overthrow the Old Galactic Republic and destroy the Old Jedi Order from within. Born in 82 BBY on the world of Naboo, Sheev Palpatine was a member of the noble House Palpatine. At a young age, Sheev discovered that he was Force-sensitive, but would learn the ways of the Sith in 65 BBY when he met Hego Damask, a Muun businessman who was revealed to be the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. Hoping to learn his Plagueis' dark side teachings, Sheev murdered his father Cosinga and changed his name to Darth Sidious. Sidious spent most of his life, serving an untarnished career as Naboo's ambassador in the Old Republic Senate while learning from his master. He eventually took on his first apprentice, training a young Zabrak Darth Maul from the world of Dathomir. Skilled and powerful in the dark side of the Force, Sidious and Plagueis were able to conceal their identities from the Jedi for several decades. As Plagueis privately searched for the key to eternal life, Sidious manipulated galactic politics, culminating in the blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation in 32 BBY. In the wake of the political crisis, the Galactic Senate voted to elect him as Supreme Chancellor in accordance with Darth Bane's Rule of Two. After Sidious was elected as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he murdered his master and usurped the role of Sith Master. However, after his apprentice was defeated and injured by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sidious was unaware that Maul was alive, and was in need of a new apprentice. When he learned that a Jedi Master named Count Dooku left the Jedi Order, Sidious contacted him and named him "Darth Tyranus", making him as his second Sith Apprentice. Together, they formed the Separatist Alliance to spark a civil war. He was given sweeping central, emergency powers to handle the Separatist crisis, and he raised the Grand Army of the Republic to fight the Separatists in a galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. The clone troopers in the Grand Army had been secretly commissioned by the Sith, and each contained a bio-chip with a preprogrammed protocol to eliminate the Jedi, the sworn enemies of the Sith, when the order was given. At the war's end in 19 BBY, the vast majority of Republic citizens rallied behind Chancellor Palpatine, giving him enough support to amend the Galactic Constitution in the name of security and transfer most of the Senate's executive authority to his own office. With that, Sidious was almost ready to gain total control over the Republic. To fulfill his plan, Sidious allowed Anakin Skywalker to kill Dooku since he had no use for him, and that he would not survive the war. Following Dooku's demise, Sidious, as Palpatine, revealed his identity as Darth Sidious to Skywalker and convinced him to that the dark side teachings that Plagueis had pursued could help Skywalker to save his wife, whom Skywalker had foreseen dying untimely. After a failed attempt by the Jedi High Council to arrest Sidious, Skywalker pledged himself to Sidious's teachings as Darth Vader. Now having Vader as his third apprentice, Sidious branded the Jedi as traitors and ordered the clones to execute Order 66, thus destroying the Jedi Order. With most of the Jedi destroyed and none would oppose him, Sidious declared himself Emperor of the first Galactic Empire, bringing an end to the Republic that had stood for over 25,000 years. As Emperor, Darth Sidious effectively wielded absolute control over the entire galaxy and virtually everyone who lived within it. During his tenure, he built one of the most powerful military forces the galaxy had ever seen and ruled unopposed for nearly two decades. Sidious had to abandon his facade of being an enlightened leader and began to rule through terror symbolized by the Death Star, a superweapon that was designed to destroy entire planets. However, he later discovered that Vader was training Galen Marek, an exceptionally powerful Force Adept as a secret apprentice "Starkiller". When Sidious discovered Starkiller's existence in 3 BBY, he secretly ordered Vader to fake Starkiller's death and then request that the powerful Force Adept assemble the most influential traitors in the Empire in a rebellion in order to highlight and destroy them all. However, his plan backfired when Starkiller, healed from his near-fatal injuries and espousing the teachings of the light side, vowed revenge against the Emperor and confronted him on the Death Star, ultimately sacrificing himself in an act that inspired the dissident senators to create the Rebel Alliance. As the First Galactic Civil War broke out, the Emperor ironically fought against the rebellion, but the Empire suffered a devastating defeat in 0 BBY, in which the Alliance destroyed the Death Star. With the Death Star destroyed, the Emperor steadily began to lose his absolute control over the galaxy. In 4 ABY, Darth Sidious gambled his chances in order to annihilate the Rebel Alliance once and for all, allowing Rebel spies to learn of the existence of a second Death Star and its secret location near Endor. As expected, the Alliance fell for the bait and dispatched its fleet to destroy the Emperor, Vader, and the incomplete Death Star. With the Alliance soon falling for his trap, Sidious brought Luke Skywalker, the son of Darth Vader, before him in order to turn him over to the dark side and replace Vader with an apprentice who was younger and more powerful. After goading Skywalker to give into his frustrations with thoughts of the Alliance's defeat and the death of his friends, Sidious eagerly watched as father and son fought one another. However, Luke refused to submit to the dark side and spared his father, prompting the Emperor to unleash all of his rage and hatred on Skywalker. Unwilling to stand by and watch his son die from the agonizing effects of Palpatine's Force lightning, Vader finally redeemed himself, throwing his astonished Master down the Death Star's shaft, a sacrifice that fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One and brought about the end of the Order of the Sith Lords. Throughout the rest of the First Galactic Civil War, the remnants of the Empire experienced a sharp decline while the Alliance reformed itself into the New Galactic Republic. However, Sidious did not stay dead, and eventually used a rare and ancient Force technique to transfer his spirit into one of many clone bodies stored on the Deep Core world of Byss. In 10 ABY, Darth Sidious resurfaced in the galaxy in a bid to rebuild his Empire, temporarily converting Luke Skywalker to the dark side and installing him as his apprentice. Sidious' efforts to live forever, however, were undermined by subversives within his own inner circle, including his Royal Guard Carnor Jax. With the last supplies of healthy clone bodies sabotaged and their genetic source material contaminated by his allies, Palpatine desperately tried to take over the body of Darth Vader's youngest grandchild, the infant Anakin Solo, in 11 ABY. Sidious' spirit, however, was intercepted by the dying Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand, who dragged the Sith Lord down into the depths of the Force forever. Biography Senator of the Republic ]] Appearance Note: This list is incomplete '' *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Category:Authors Category:Banite Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Force Spirits Category:Galactic Emperors of the Galactic Empire Category:Humans Category:Human Clones Category:Males Category:Nabooians Category:Palpatine Family Category:Sith Alchemists Category:Sith Masters Category:Sith Sorcerers Category:Supreme Chancellors Category:Supreme Commanders of the Galactic Empire